My Beloved One : A Special Fanfiction
by Rhainy
Summary: Well, it's about, more or less, the current situation of U.S.A. and Philippines... well, there might be some fantasies, because, it's a fanfic after all. XDD


My Beloved One

Dedicated to: Fei-chan~

A Special fan fiction.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, atashi no imouto!"

**[A/N]:** _This is a special fanfiction for my best friend, Fei and her birthday was, February 8, 2011. *Kuya- Elder brother* I hope you'll continue reading my fanfictions… even though; they're a bit crappy… XD Have fun!_

_America was too busy helping other countries. He was growing weak but he just left his aching chest alone._

_One day, America heard that Philippines [Clara] had passed out and didn't wake up for two day. He came to the hospital as soon as he heard the news._

"Clara! Clara!" America cried.

*no response from Clara*

"Clara! Please… Please wake up!"

*still no response*

"Clara! *sobs* Don't leave,… my…"

"Unn…" Clara whimpered.

"Clara!" *someone came in*

"Please, be quiet!" the guy begged him. "She's alright, can't you see it from that cardiac monitor? Before you came in, she already woke up five hours ago, so please, let the poor girl sleep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, doctor. Can I stay here and watch over her?"

"Sure… Since no guardian has been here yet."

"Thanks, Doc!"

"You're welcome… (Now this dude calls me weird names… I'm a nurse, for Pete's sake!)"

*Doctor… err… nurse leaves*

"Oh, Clara… How could I ever live without you, smiling happily and enjoying your time with me...?"

*America had fallen asleep on the chair. Clara woke up at 10 p.m.*

"Un…. Huh? Where am I…"

*Alfred held her hand for the past six hours…*

"*giggles* you came all the way just for me, didn't you?"

*She kissed him on the lips for too long until she had fallen asleep*

**~NEXT MORNING~**

*Alfred woke up first [of course, he slept at 7pm]*

"Huh...?" He looked at her and felt that she kissed him too long and he blushed, moving away and giving her air. "You poor girl…" he said while caressing her hair.

*She woke up*

"Kuya! *giggles* you rascal, you should've just finished your job."

"I know, but now you're in trouble. It's my job to help people especially my one and only

Clara."

"You're still playing 'hero'. *giggles* you have something on your face, let me get that for you."

*She leaned and-She kissed him.*

"There, I took it~ Thanks for everything, Kuya." She said, blushingly.

"*blushes* Y-you surprised me!"

"I know! It was hilarious!"

*door opens*

"Um… Sir, it seems that Ms. Delos Santos is in perfect shape. After your rest, make sure you take these medicines, Ms. Delos Santos. After a week, she could leave the hospital."

"Thanks Doc! Since yesterday, you've calmed me down!"

"You're welcome… but I'm just-"

*hugs the nurse*

"Thank you!" *hero laugh*

"Wait! Stop, sir! I'm just a nurse!"

"Whoops… Sorry…"

"It's okay, sir. Now please, be quiet. You might disturb the other patients in this hospital."

"Oh, sorry again."

*Doctor… err… nurse leaves*

"Phew… Let me take care of you, Clara."

"Wha—How about your work?"

"This is my work, helping people and their countries."

"But won't that make your economy grow weaker?"

"Don't worry. I'm still fine! Just as…as long as you're happy, I'm in better shape, no matter what! ~"

"*giggles* be a little quiet! There are other patients, you know."

"Okay"

*Clara and Alfred took their time until they fall asleep.*

Each day in the hospital was happy for Clara and Alfred, but every night gets worse for Alfred. He got coughs each night. He even coughed blood one night while Clara was sleeping.

**~ONE DAY BEFORE CLARA'S RELEASE~**

"Kuya Alfred?"

*no response*

"Kuya Alfred?"

*Alfred snored*

"Oh, *giggles* you should rest more. *kissed him on the forehead*"

*Alfred woke up*

"Gaaah! Is there something wrong, Clara?"

"There's nothing wrong. *giggles*"

"What?"

"You've got saliva flowing right from your mouth…*giggles*"

"Oh… *wipes saliva [eew!]* Sorry…"

"It's okay."

*Alfred hugged and kissed her*

"Love you, forever and ever. Till death do us part."

"Me too, my sweet Kuya Alfred…"

**~NIGHTFALL CAME~ [around 09:30pm]**

*phone rings*

"Hello…?"

"Yo! America, Australia calling!"

"Keep it down, bucko! Clara's sleeping!"

"Oh, is she… alright?"

"Yeah… I've taken care of her the whole week."

"So, that's where you've gone to."

"What's up?"

"Well, your economy's-"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"You should help your country! You help people, don't you?"

"Yeah, but… Clara…"

"I'll take care of her… for you dude."

"Really? She's going out tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take care of her, till you come back."

" 'kay dude. When's my flight?"

"This 12 midnight. I've already booked you since your president keeps on bugging me and I've called you twenty times and your phone was always off, you bugger!"

"Sorry, and okay. Meet me here in Room 114"

"Okay. Bye."

*put down phone*

Alfred packed his things and left Clara a not. His country has a low economy and he still insists he's fine.

*Aussie came*

"Dude, hurry up or you'll miss your plane!"

"Okay! Take care of her."

"Sure thing, dude."

**~IN THE MORNING~**

*Clara woke up*

"Un…." said Clara. "Huh? Kuya Aussie? Where's Kuya Alfred?"

"He's taking care of his own country."

*Clara reads the note*

"How could he do this to me?"

"I'm sorry but he needs medication. He's very sick, sicker than you, Clara. He helped other countries….well a little too much."

"Oh… It's my entire fault... I should've…"

*Aussie[Australia] hugs Clara*

"Clara… I wanted to tell-"

*phone rings*

"Australia! Is that you?"

"Yeah England! What happened?"

"I was about to visit Alfred and he passed out!"

"WHAT?"

"Come with Clara immediately! He's with me at room 615!"

"Okay!" *put down phone* "Clara come! We must go to Alfred! He's sick! That little bugger…"

"Okay! Let's hurry"

He held her hand and ran to his private jet. It was obvious though that he had a crush on Clara.

**_THEY CAME AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE_**

"Which hospi-" Clara asked. Aussie pointed at 'The Hero's Hospital'.

"Oh, let's hurry!"

**_AT ROOM 615_**

"Kuya Alfred! Kuya… Kuya! *sobs*" Clara cried.

"C-C-Clara.."Alfred responded. "Why did you come here…?"

"Because… I'm afraid to lose you. I love you so much!"

"S-same here…"

"Shall we leave these two?" England whispered to Aussie.

"Wait for just a minute. I'll tell him something." Aussie replied. *towards Alfred, whispering some words* "If you ever hurt Clara, I'll be sure that nothing's left in you."

"*gulps* Ha! I love Clara dearly that I won't let your pesky hands hold her again!"

"Ehh?" Both England and Clara said, cluelessly.

"Nothing!" they both exclaimed

"From now and onwards, we are RIVALS!" Aussie said.

"Agreed!" Alfred replied.

*Aussie left*

"Kuya, get well soon." said Clara.

"Arthur, I know you have affairs with her, so you better leave." said Alfred.

"You bloody git! II…. Ugh. Fine, I do! T-Thanks bro…" England said. "B-Bye.."

*Arthur leaves*

"Where were we?" Alfred asked.

"Right here." said Clara.

*gently leaning forward, then touched his lips and embraced him tightly*

"I'll never let go of you, my beloved one." Alfred said

*kissed her in return and caressing her back*

**_AFTER A WEEK_**

"I'm fine!" Alfred said. "Clara… will you-" *received a punch from Aussie*

"I'm here! Hey Clara, wanna-" *received a punch from Alfred*

"I've arrived. I brought Seychelles. W-We're having our private marriage so that our nations… won't combine…"

"Aaw…~! Good for you, Seychelles!" Clara said.

"Yeah… but there won't be priests and all those rituals. It's just us and you guys. Besides, bringing too much people would create a chaos." Sey replied.

"Yay! Let's go Kuya Alfred-…, Oh.. And stop hitting each other!"

"Sorry, Clara." Both Aussie and Alfred said in unison.

"Clara, I know this is sudden-" Aussie was interrupted by receiving an uppercut from Alfred.

"Yeah, I want you to… marry me, like Arthur's. I mean not right away but-"

"Y-Yes,… I would love to… Kuya Alfred…" Clara said

"Good job, chap!" England said.

"Wuaaah! Good luck!" Sey added.

**_AFTER THE WEDDING AND THE AFTER PARTY_**

Alfred and Clara were all alone at the beach,,,

"Let's stroll and sit down while watching the sunset.." Alfred said blushingly.

"Okay." Clara replied.

They sat on a mat and watch the sunset.

"Clara." [said Alfred]

"Alfred." [said Clara]

Gazing to each other's eyes, closing their eyes slowly, growing near each other and start kissing till the sun goes down with fireworks above them [Aussie is watching behind the bushes and was envying Alfred.]

**_END_**


End file.
